visitingauntmiriamfandomcom-20200215-history
Alola! (Series)
Mr Krabs Goes Nuts or MKGN is a spin-off of Visiting Aunt Miriam, with Mr Krabs from SpongeBob SquarePants raging at either his accomplice/side-kick Squidward (also from SpongeBob), or at anyone in particular that annoys him. Production Mr Krabs Goes Nuts (Originally: Mr "Smith" Goes Nuts) was a quickly made video one night in 2010 for a few laughs, the creator then showed his friends and it became a small success, the video was deleted, In early 2011, the creator found the video project and changed the name and character and Mr Krabs Goes Nuts was born! Music The Mr Krabs Goes Nuts series will mostly use APM Music, most tracks being from SpongeBob SquarePants, the theme song is currently unknown, but most likely it will re-use the Home and Away instrumental theme again. Characters There are many characters in Mr Krabs Goes Nuts, ranging from made-up characters to celebrites. *Mr Krabs: A rude old man, owner of The Krusty Krab, he has bipolar disorder which is the main reason for his fits of rage, Atheist. He and his friend Squidward either make trouble, find themselves in trouble or try and stop trouble, hinted to be homosexual. *Squidward: Mr Krabs' best friend, Squidward is a dorky, wimpy, rude man, similar to Krabs, Squidward can't tolerate much, maybe bipolar, also an Atheist, the years of abuse from Krabs has made him use to it, also hinted to be homosexual. *Luigi: The main protagonist, bisexual, usually suffers with Mr Krabs and Squidward and their antics of pandemonium, dating both Franky and Justin. *E.K: One of Luigi's female friends, very happy and always with Luigi. *Franky: One of Luigi's female friends, his closest female friend and love interest. *Kizza: One of Luigi's male friends, he and Luigi imitate Krabs and Squidward. *Justin: Luigi's other best friend, his closest male friend and love interest. *God: The Lord, Creator of all things. *Jesus Christ: Son of God. *Angry Grandpa: Bipolar, angry and all out dangerous. *Pickleboy: Angry Grandpa's son, usually films the series. *Drew Pickles: Friend of Mr Krabs and Squidward, member of G.G.A.A.Y.Y. *Albus Dumbledore: Friend of Mr Krabs and Squidward, member of G.G.A.A.Y.Y. *Gran: Mr Krabs's grandmother, with very similar mannerisms, likes only Mr Krabs and Squidward. *One Direction: Irish and British boyband, is liked by E.K, Luigi, Franky and Justin. *Justin Bieber: 19-year-old popstar, is liked by E.K, Luigi, Franky and Justin. *Hibiki the Asian Dad: A stereotypical Asian Father. *Kyouhei: Son of Hibiki. *SpongeBob SquarePants: Krusty Krab employee, like Luigi, he has to suffer with Mr Krabs and Squidward. *Vicky: Caring, Highly Religious, often has a beef with Mr Krabs, aunt of Luigi and sister of brother Gary. *Gary: Cranky, yet funny old fart, brother of Vicky. *Mario: Nintendo's famous mascot. *Karen Azalea: Highly Religiuos lady. *Kipkay: TV personality. *Benthelooney: Youtuber, ranter. *Directioners: Fans of One Direction. *Beliebers: Fans of Justin Bieber. *Shae: A girl, she has a love/hate relationship with Luigi and his friends. *Mr Bury: A teacher by day, and a puppet designer by night. *Jim Tea: A gentle giant. *Barry Lockheart: A funny man, always playing pranks on people. Episodes/Segments Mr Krabs Goes Nuts *A Titanic Trip to the Beach *Channel Surfing *Fatal Crossing Mr Krabs Goes Nuts 2 *Money Vault *One Direction *Justin Bieber *Gran *There's something about Eugene *Mr Krabs meets Angry Grandpa *Hightanic *Hey Fwissp! *Sooezar *God VS Mr Krabs *Doomsday?? *The Lion King *Accused! *Mario *Punch Buggy *King-Hit! *The Teaching Job *Mr Krabs Plays Slender *Mr Krabs Plays the Scary Maze Game How it will be made Mr Krabs Goes Nuts will use a ROM of Pokemon FireRed Version, AdvanceMap and a sprite editor. Themes it will involve Mr Krabs Goes Nuts will have some slight sexual humor, coarse language, Religious references and drug references.